This is Your Science Love Song
by magicread
Summary: When Annabeth wakes up on Valentine's Day morning, she discovers a note from Percy that leads her through a path of heart shaped post-its filled with music, that eventually lead her to him. / After the Giant War / Percabeth


**Hey everybody! Magicread here and I'm back with a short ****ficlet/one shot for Valentine's Day! I hope you guys enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: The characters used sadly, do not belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan. The song used in this work also is not my own. It is the property of ASAPScience. Okay, please continue reading now. **

* * *

The sound of wind hitting her cabin roof was what woke Annabeth. She groaned and rolled over, almost falling out of her bunk. She climbed out, careful not to wake her siblings, when she saw a pale pink, heart shaped note on her bedside table.

Hey Wise Girl,

Happy Valentine's Day! Well, here goes nothing:

I'll be the spark, if you'll be the flame.

Start a reaction that can't be contained.

Balance your pH by sharing my base.

I'll be your star, if you'll be my space.

'Cause there is no distance that I wouldn't go,

Through spacetime and wormholes my matter would flow,

To the edge of the universe.

Go to the place where we first met, for your next note :)

Love,

Percy

"Seaweed brain..." Annabeth muttered as she shook her head. "I guess I should get started," she said to herself, with a small blush present on her face. She headed for the door, holding the note in her hand.

Annabeth had already figured that the place where they had 'first met' was the infirmary, which was where she had nursed him back to health. She smiled fondly at the memories of all their quests. She couldn't believe that they were only twelve when they had met; or that they had now fought in two wars; or even that after this last year at Camp Half Blood, they were going to go to college at Camp Jupiter together.

She reached the infirmary and was about to walk in, when she saw a slip of paper. It had fallen onto the front porch of the infirmary, and was once again heart shaped, but this time it was a startling grey- it matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

She started to read the note, and her heart began to flutter like it still did every time she saw him.

I'll be your G, if you will be C,

or I can be A, if you will be T.

If there's a mutation I'll fix every base,

Working as your zinc finger nuclease.

Just like an atom, don't rip us apart.

Unless you want a big BOOM in my heart.

How do you like your song so far Annie? For the next bit go to the place where we first kissed ;)

She could feel him smirking as he wrote that when she read that note. She read on.

PS: I picked this note's color for the color of your eyes: the first thing I saw when I woke up in the infirmary that fateful day I arrived at camp. Love you :)

That made her cheeks turn a bright red as her heart warmed with love. She shook her head to clear it, and then immediately started walking towards the lake.

When she reached the lake, with all it's sparkling blue water. She spotted an ocean blue slip of paper fluttering in the wind, underneath a rock. She ran towards it and picked it up, discarding the rock.

We're almost done, and you'll find me soon.

We can take it fast or really slow.

But we can't know with certainty where we'll go

If at first we don't succeed, we'll try two more times,

so our failure's a statistically significant try.

Like an equation, it all works out.

If we balance the sides there's no need to doubt.

This is your science love song,

A place to start our chemical bond,

A research endeavour,

We can write the conclusion together,

Cause you matter to me.

I'm in my cabin. I'll see you there Wise Girl.

She smiled at the thought of Percy looking up science related "brainy Athena stuff" that he always claimed to be "no good" at, just to write her this song. She walked the way to the Poseidon Cabin slowly, lost in her thoughts.

When she arrived at his cabin, she immediately walked in. What she saw however, made her immediately come to a halt. The walls of Cabin 3 were covered with heart shaped post-it notes, just like the ones she had been given earlier, in all sorts of colors. Every single one either said "I love you because…" and had a reason on it, or had continuing lyrics from the song he had written for her in the preceding notes. But that was not what stunned her the most. Percy was asleep in the middle of the room, a stack of textbooks by his side, and pencil in hand.

"Hey.. Seaweed Brain. Wake up," whispered Annabeth. When Percy stirred and sat up, she asked, "You did all this for me?"

"Of course," he replied, as he wiped drool from the side of his mouth. "Afterall, I love you."

"Even though reading and science are too Athena Cabin like for you?" she laughed.

"Well... I might have had the help of Malcolm for the facts and Will for the music and medical knowledge. But yes, I did everything in the cabin and the actual planning by myself," he smirked. "Do you think your Mom will approve of me now?"

"Perhaps she will," replied Annabeth, "but I know I do even more." Then she kissed him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Anywys, have a happy Valentine's Day! Peace out. -magicread**


End file.
